


sticks & sabers

by zhengtng



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, this is basically just a drabble will there be more who knows, this is fluff pure fluff, very brief mentions of knk members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhengtng/pseuds/zhengtng
Summary: three things happen in the span of a minute after that:1) sanha runs away to the safety of the trumpet players, where heejun and inseong both high five him2) eunwoo blushes and all the guard girls surrounding him scream3) bin puts minhyuk in a headlockorfreshman/senior bonding gone horribly wrong





	sticks & sabers

**Author's Note:**

> hElOLOLO so this originally was (1) singular bullet point in a mess of a post i had written on my tumblr, but i decided to properly write it, bc it deserved it. also it's all in lower case because i'm a mess, i'm sorry
> 
> some quick little notes  
> \- jinjin & mj are seniors, eunwoo and bin are juniors, rocky a sophomore, and sanha a freshman  
> \- eunwoo is in guard, which are the people that spin the flags, rifles and sabers. bin and rocky are in battery, aka drumline, jinjin is the drum major, mj is in pit/front ensemble (the mallet instruments) and sanha is a trumpet player  
> \- officers are basically just in charge of their section - eunwoo is saber captain, and bin and rocky split the battery responsibilities 
> 
> any other questions hit me up on twitter (@eyezseyezmv)!!! this may or may not turn into a drabble collection we shall see

bin knows that something is going down at freshman/senior bonding today when he walks into the band room for the officer meeting, and see's a specific gleam in minhyuk's and jinwoo's eyes that gets more and more terrifying as the meeting progresses.  
  
freshman/senior bonding is a specific rite of passage for their band program, a way to get the freshman acquainted with the upperclassman through a series of (usually) innocent activities. bin, for example, had to get up on a table and do the baby shark dance, which wasn't completely a fail, as eunwoo told him he looked cute after he did it. some tasks even worked out in favor of the freshman’s reputation, like when minhyuk was dared to dance like a ballerina by a guard girl and had just stared at her before doing three pirouettes like it was nothing.  
  
rarely, the pranks actually involved other upperclassman, unless it involved going to ask them for something, like "i'll sign the paper if that person does also". but bin's feeling of death doesn't fade as the day goes on, especially because mj seems to /also/ making faces at him, and that never bodes well for anyone.  
  
lunch time arrives, and bin's stomach rumbles in a thanks, earning a laugh from minhyuk and a snort from jihun, who's trying to get the mallet section to line up their instruments properly, but was struggling, as seungjun had already attached himself to jihun, long limps suffocating him in a sweaty hug, and mj had already told a freshman to do it, running off to annoy jinwoo.  
  
bin spots eunwoo waiting for him, leaning against the fence,  guard bag already slung over his shoulder as bin takes off his drum and the tape from his fingers. they aren't joined by a group of people this time, which is troubling, because he can see sanha, one of the freshman trumpet players, being surrounded by jinwoo, mj, and minhyuk a little ahead of them, and the feeling of despair he had since the beginning of the day only grows larger.  
  
they claim their table easily, a bonus of being a friend group mostly made up of officers, and he turns to minhyuk before he begins shoving food into his mouth, fixing him with one of his Meanest Glares.  
  
"what are you planning"  
  
innocent blinks.  
  
"i have no idea what you're talking about"  
  
narrowed eyes.  
  
"i don't believe you."  
  
minhyuk shrugs, his focus immediately shifting to putting as much food in his mouth as possible, and even bin gets momentarily distracted as his stomach rumbles again, and he joins his best friend in eating paradise.  
  
bin is still eating his second serving when the freshman begin to travel across the cafeteria, trying to get as many signatures as possible. seungjun makes a kid spell his name with his butt, one of the guard girls makes another do the chicken dance, another kid has been loudly singing the hokey pokey for at least two minutes at this point, bin is honestly getting annoyed - and then he notices sanha approach jinwoo, who simply just nods instead of giving an explicit instruction, and sanha smiles and so does minhyuk and bin knows whatever despair he had felt all day is going to come to fruition right now.  
  
and bin is finishing chewing, as he watches sanha approach the guard table that eunwoo is sitting at, his eyes widening in horror as soon as sanha even /opens/ his mouth.  
  
"BIN MOON THINKS YOU'RE REALLY PRETTY"  
  
three things happen in the span of a minute after that:  
  
1) sanha runs away to the safety of the trumpet players, where heejun and inseong both high five him  
2) eunwoo blushes and all the guard girls surrounding him scream  
3) bin puts minhyuk in a headlock  
  
he can hear mj laughing in the background, jinwoo too, but bin just continues to focus on making minhyuk beg for mercy and aggressively avoiding getting up and having to make eye contact with eunwoo.  
  
the guard members leave the cafeteria first, which is normal, and today a blessing. bin is still glaring at minhyuk as they walk back to the field, pointing his sticks in a threatening manner if he even attempts to open his mouth.  
  
the rest of practice passes in relative peace, with battery being pulled off for a sectional shortly after lunch, which meant avoiding the rest of the band (besides minhyuk) for the rest of the day, and the other battery members know better than to mess with an angry bin..  
  
he doesn’t even see eunwoo again until they go through their final run-through, and it’s not like there’s time to properly talk during that, so bin just continues to mope in silence, especially as eunwoo doesn’t walk back with him to the band room. he does however, take his usual spot besides bin during their wrap up officer meeting, but theres an awkward amount of space left between the both of them.  
  
the meeting wraps up fairly quickly, mj and jinwoo departing not long after. bin stays back, packing up his drum, and checking the rest of the battery equipment to make sure everything’s functioning. minhyuk yells goodbye across the room, and bin is left in silence as he finishes his check.  
  
“so do you really think i’m pretty?”  
  
bin drops the drum key he’s holding, as he spins with wide eyes to face eunwoo, who’s leaning on the lockers closest to the drums. bin’s pretty sure his mouth is just hanging open, terrified screaming echoing in his head.  
  
“yes?”  
  
eunwoo smiles, and bin has never been so endeared in his life.  
  
bin picks up the drum key he had dropped, and fiddles with it.  
  
“do you wanna get food saturday?”  
  
eunwoo walks over to him, and bin is staring again, this time terrified that he’s going to get turned down oh god he just ruined everything -  
  
and then eunwoo is taking the drum key from him, and lacing their fingers together.  
  
“sounds like a date” 


End file.
